


I Have You

by ReaderFan



Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pain, Past Domestic Violence, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: Based loosely around the happenings of Season 16, Episode 12 "Padre Sandunguera", with a Bramoro twist to it. One Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't turn out quite like I had it planned when I first thought it up but I still like this version hope you guys do too.

Rafael Barba and Nick Amaro have been dating on the down low and the only people who knew about their relationship were Olivia, Finn and Carisi and everyone prefers to keep it that way in order for both men to keep their respective jobs. 

His father showing up at the precinct took a lot more out of Nick than he would have liked to admit but he took it on the chin and went out to lunch with him, immediately realising the mistake he made.

Nicholas Snr: So are you going to come to the rehearsal dinner tonight?  
Nick: No... no, I don’t think that that’s a good idea.  
Snr: But you’re my son, you have to be there, your mother and sister are going to be there too.  
N: I don’t have to do anything for you but I do need to get back to work. (He said getting up and leaving)

...

-12th Precinct-

N: He comes back after so many years just out of the blue inviting me to his wedding and to make matters worse, the girl he’s getting married to is younger than I am. I mean the nerve of that guy.  
Olivia: Nick, he is your father. Maybe he’s using this as a way to reconnect with you.  
N: After all these years and after everything that he did? I don’t think so.  
O: You know as well as I do that holding on to your anger only hurts you.  
N: Really, you’re gonna go there with me, after... after everything? No.  
O: Nick.  
N: Nah, forget it. I’m going back to work.

Nick later found out that not only were his mother and sister going to the dinner but his daughter somehow also got roped into this entire farce. Not even this new information caused him to change his mind about going. He was lost in work when he received a call from his daughter telling him that people were fighting. He rushed over to the venue made sure his mother and daughter were safe before heading in further. He was met by carnage and chaos and then he saw his father’s fiancé and then his father being pulled away by uniformed officers.

...

The following day he is being told by Olivia that he wasn’t allowed to work this case and that he’d have to do desk work for the time being which he loathed, so he decided to leave all together missing Barba by a mere ten minutes.

...

Rafael Barba: So what do we have today?  
O: Domestic violence, victim told Nick last night that he hit her but then she changed her story at the hospital. Today was suppose to be their wedding day.  
R: So if she changed her story and he’s being so convincing what makes you so sure that he is guilty?  
O: Because he’s done this before. (She says looking at Barba with a confused expression on her face)  
R: And how do you know that? Have there been any other victims?  
O: Are you tell me you don’t know his history, Nick didn’t tell you?  
R: Nick... tell me, no. I haven’t seen him since the weekend, I had an important deposition yesterday. What does any of this have to do with Nick?  
O: The man that Carisi and Finn are talking to is Nicholas Amaro Snr.  
R: What?  
O: You really didn’t know?  
R: So, uhm. What does the fact that he’s Nick’s father make you so certain that he did this?  
O: Uh, I think we should talk in my office.  
R: Okay.

....  
...

R: See if he’ll take a plea bargain, so that we keep this out of court.  
O: We’ll try... are you going to go see Nick?  
R: Absolutely. Jnr and I have some talking to do.  
O: He’s having a difficult time with this already, Barba...  
R: I know don’t worry. I’ll see you tomorrow then.  
O: Okay, I’ll keep you up to date with any new info.

Barba left the precinct with only one destination in mind.

-Nick’s House-

Barba used his key to gain entrance to Nick’s house and found Nick in the living room with what looked like a tumbler of scotch in his hand and an empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

R: Isn’t it too early to be doing all this drinking?  
N: Not now Raf.  
R: No, Nick we need to talk.  
N: What? About what huh?  
R: About you not telling me your padre was in town. I had to find out from Olivia at the precinct because she thought I already knew.  
N: You were busy yesterday and then everything went to the dogs... I didn’t have time to tell you.  
R: You could have... should have told me the minute he arrived, Jnr.  
N: Don’t call me that.  
R: But you know that isn’t the worst of it. (He said sitting down across from Nick) Why did I have to find out about your father’s history, about his tendency for violence from ‘Liv?  
N: She shouldn’t have told you that.  
R: No she shouldn’t have but you should have, Nick.  
N: It was a long time ago, doesn’t have an effect on my life so there was no use digging it up.  
R: It does have an effect on your life, all of that has contributed to who you are today and after everything I told you about my father, my family, I just thought that you’d trust me enough to tell me but I guess I was wrong.  
N: I do trust you, Raf. I really do.  
R: But not with something this important.  
N: I wanted to tell you months ago when you were telling me about your father.  
R: Then why didn’t you. I opened up too, I put everything out on the table.  
N: That’s why.  
R: What?  
N: I didn’t want to downplay what you went through by telling you about Nicholas because that was brutal. I didn’t want to make what happened in your childhood seem less important.  
R: So either you don’t know me as well as I thought you did or you’re full of bull.  
N: It’s your choice whether you want to believe me or not.  
R: Good because I don’t believe you, Nick. (He sighed) I think it’s for the best if I just head back to my place for tonight.  
N: No, don’t go.  
R: Nick...  
N: Raf, please don’t go. I don’t want to be alone tonight please. Zahra is back in LA, please. (He whispered the last part with teary eyes)  
R: ... Okay but you need to stop drinking.  
N: Fine. (He said putting the tumbler down)  
R: Come here. (He said softly, sitting down next to Nick)  
Nick moved over to Rafael and sat with his back against Rafael’s chest.  
R: We’re equals in this Nick, I’m your partner and I want to be here for you no matter but. So you talk if you want to, cry, scream I it doesn’t matter as long as you get this all off your chest.

After a couple minutes of silence Nick started talking, telling Rafael in detail what happened with his father all those years ago and Rafael sat behind him listening to every single word while running his hand through Nick’s hair.

...  
...

Olivia and Barba have a meeting the following day after Snr declines taking the plea deal and then they called Nick in.

N: So let me get this straight. First I’m told that I need to keep my distance from all of this which I did but now you want me to testify. Why?  
O: You can testify to his pattern, how this has happened before.  
N: You had no right telling Barba about that by the way.  
O: He needed to know why I was so convinced that Snr did it plus thought he knew.  
N: Still, it doesn’t matter.  
R: I’m still here guys and Nick, since his fiancé is not filling charges, we need your testimony because it’s the best chance we have at making the charges stick.  
N: My entire family’s going to hate me.  
R: Nick...  
N: No, just let it go. I’ll do it. (He says storming out of Olivia’s office)  
O: I guess I shouldn’t have told you.  
R: You needed to and Nick will get over it. Now I need to go prep for trial.  
O: Goodluck.  
R: Thanks, I’ll need it.

...

The trial starts off after Snr and his lawyer try getting off easy and Barba put the fiancé’s father and the guy she was dancing with but he could see that he was slowly losing the case because all his witnesses hated Snr and Snr looked like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Barba arranged to meet Nick at a restaurant that the team usually frequented.

N: How’s the case going?  
R: Not good and the fact that his fiancé isn’t pressing charges just makes it that much harder.  
N: But it’s not a lost cause yet, right?  
R: I don’t know, I really don’t Nick. Nicholas is sat there flirting with everyone, smiling at the jurors, it’s like he has everyone eating out of the palm of his hands.  
N: Yup, that’s pretty much how it’s always been with Nicholas.  
R: ... You don’t have to testify.  
N: What?  
R: You don’t have to testify if you’re not willing to, I won’t force you.  
N: Why? What’s going on?  
R: I just don’t think it’s going to make a difference.  
N: You think they’ll find him not guilty?  
R: I don’t know but it’s your choice whether you want to testify or not. I need to get going. (He says finishing the last of the liquid in his glass, rubbing Nick’s arm and walking away)

 

...  
The following day in court Nicholas’ lawyer tries getting Nick off the witness stand but fails and Barba braces himself before asking the questions that he needed to. Half way through Nick’s testimony, Barba felt like stopping everything because he could see the pain in Nick’s eyes but there was nothing he could do. Later on the jury came out twenty minutes after hearing closing arguments and Barba already knew what that meant but it didn’t mean that it hurt less when he was declared innocent and his heart practically shattered when he saw the expression on Nick’s face. Nick was still sat on the benches in the court room after everyone left and Barba went to it at his side.

R: Don’t do this to yourself, corazon.  
N: He got away with it again.  
R: He’s not worth your anger or anything okay. (He says putting his arm around Nick’s shoulder)

They were so immersed in each other that they didn’t hear the doors opening.

Snr: I can’t believe you’re one of those pansies. (He says causing the two men to jump away from each other in shock) I should’ve taken the belt to you more often maybe then you would have been more of a man.  
R: Mr. Amaro, I suggest that you leave before something happens that we all regret.  
Snr: I knew the minute I saw those suspenders, just didn’t know you were messed up with my son.  
N: I’m not your son, so just leave. I don’t care what you have to say, I want you out. Now. (He says in a dangerous tone)  
Snr: The youth of today. (He sighed walking out)

...

R: Come on, let’s go home.

...

When they got to Nick’s house the both of them changed into comfortable clothes and went to the living room. They were sat on the couch without talking when Barba heard the quiet sobs Nick was trying to hide. He pulled his partner closer much like he had the night all of this started and held him as he cried.  
R: It’s okay, mi amor. I have you, love. He isn’t a part of your life anymore. It’s just you, me and your kids and we all love you okay. (He said pulling the quietly sobbing Nick tighter and giving him small kisses all over)

...

The Ends


End file.
